Ask the ElGang
by Vayne358
Summary: If you have a question, any question, for any of the Elsword characters, leave it here for me as a Review and I'll give you a reply! This is something I just randomly thought of, so please give it a chance. Taking Questions.
1. Introduction

**Vayne here. I had some stray thought for a little...thing. What you do is just drop me a review asking a question to one of the members of the Elgang. Each Chapter will have five questions each and you can ask anything you want or ask multiple people one question. I hope you guys take a look at this and give it a chance, I want to see where it will go. I don't have any questions right now, so review fast cuz as soon as this gets five questions (One per person per chapter) I'll update it. For the questions follow the following format.**

**Dear (Character name) the (Class name),**

**(Question.)**

**Sincerely**

**(your name.)**


	2. Questions 1-5

Questions 1-5

_**Dear Iron Paladin,  
Wai do you have long hair and curves? Have you secretlt wanted to be a girl your whole life and this class was the only option? Lol.**_

_**From, Aya**_

"Umm...Ah..." Chung fiddled with his long hair, contemplating whether he should answer the question or not. His face was red, and he looked at the mirror, "Umm...Well, for the hair I kinda just...let it grow out. I guess I'm...curvy," Chung blushed at the word, "because..."

"You're gay!" Elsword yelled as he poked his head through the door. Chung glared over his shoulder.

"Shut up!" He growled. Elsword chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you're as straight as can be!" Elsword teased and closed the door.

"One second Aya, I'll get right back to you." Chung got up and left the room. As the door to the computer room slammed closed, those listening could hear Chung stomping down the hall.

"Agh! No!" Elsword shrieked.

"You're in for it now!" A loud crash could be heard, and the door opened and Chung sat back down, his hair ruffled and out of shape, "Sorry for that. Now...where was I? Ah yes. I guess I'm slender given my weaponry. The Destroyer is heavy as hell and the armor as well. Good way to burn off calories I guess." Chung chuckled nervously then sighed, "Okay...I'll be honest. I thought that maybe Eve might...like guys with long hair." Chung blushed, "Stupid I know. I'm very careful about my diet so...I guess that also affects my appearance." Chung shook his head, "Okay, next question."

_**Dear Chung the Iron Paladin****  
****How is it that you can hold that giant cannon with one hand? I've always wondered that**_

_**Sincerely****  
****Akuma Tenshi Luigi**_

"It's all down to training Luigi. I want nothing more than to protect my friends and family, so I have to work hard to be able to do so. As a result I can hold it one hand. But it's still heavy, so when I'm holding it and not doing anything I usually brace it over my shoulder." Chung scratched the back of his head, wondering how he could continue this question.

"It's because SHE'S always on HER period!" Chung jolted up as Elsword yelled from the hall.

"What the heck Elsword?!" Chung began to get up.

"Oh yeah!? Show them, I dare you!" Elsword challenged. Chung groaned.

"God damn it Elsword!" Chung, red of cheek, looked back to the camera, "Fine...here's the truth Aya." Chung took off his shirt, showing a pair of breasts restrained by wrapping. Chung quickly put her shirt back one, "But my answer for Luigi is still the same!"

"Period!" Elsword hollered.

"I'll show you a period you moron!"

"Eep!"

"Get in here! It's your freaking turn!" Chung stormed out of the room to bring in Elsword.

_**Dear Rune Slayer,**_

_**Why are you dressed like a stripper? I mean, you're not under a contract like Void Princess, so really?**_

_**No offense,**__**  
**__**-Kishi**_

"Me? A stripper? No!" Elsword crossed his arms across his chest, "And why the hell would I be under a contract with her?" A cold chill filled the room.

"Hello Elsword!" Aisha appeared from nowhere. The Void Princess jumped at him and held him tightly.

"Agh! Lemme go!"

"Ah ah ah!" Aisha waved her finger to and fro, "Is that anyway to talk to your master?"

"S-Shut up! I'm not your servant!"

"I have paperwork that says otherwise!" Chung yelled from down the hall.

"You bitch!" Elsword tried to get up but Aisha held him tightly.

"So...why do you dress like a stripper?" Elsword covered his face with his hands.

"Because..." Elsword mumbled.

"Eh? Can't hear you!" Aisha cupped her ear.

"Because I'm Aisha's servant!" Elsword smacked his face on the keyboard. Aisha sneered and caressed his face.

"Yes you are. Now, you know what day it is today?"

"Thursday?" Aisha smiled. Elsword stared at her, "No! Nonononononono!" Elsword ran out of the room.

"Why you running baby?!" Aisha took off after him.

_**Dear elsword the Lord knight**_

_**how can you summon sandstrom with your blade?**_

_**Sincerly**__**Dark-knight219**_

"Well it's a very complex formula of correct strength, speed, fluidity, and magical output. Using too much of any one part will result in a backfire and serious injury. As such it is very difficult to use that ability in reality as the risk outweighs the pros." The doors flew open and the Lord Knight was tackled to the floor, "Agh!?"

"Red alert! Elsword's speaking intellectually!" Aisha hollered, "Eve! Prepare for shock therapy!"

"What the fu-ah!?" Elsword was dragged towards the door by Rena and Chung.

"It's for your own good Elsword!" Rena said.

"Let me go!" Elsword pleaded, holding on to the ground tightly. Chung pulled harder.

"You'll hurt yourself talking like that!"

"I'm not an idiot! I don't wanna be stupid!" Elsword lost his grip, "Noooooo!" The door slammed shut as Elsword was dragged off towards Eve's workshop. Aisha sat down.

"I'm sorry for the scare everyone, I can safely assure you Elsword will be back to normal soon. Anyway, let's get to the last question!"

_**Dear Ara Haan the Sakra Devanam,**_

_**What is your take on the fact that many people seem to be convinced that you have a brother complex? Do you see it differently? Just exactly how do you view Aren?**_

_**Hoping to hear from you soon. Fare thee well,**__**  
**__**Zarosguth**_

"Eh?! Wha-What?! I don't have a brother complex! I swear!" Ara begins to run back and forth in a panic, "I just love my brother! I don't have a complex! I swear I don't!" The door opened up and Eve walked in.

"I finished cleaning your life sized Aren plushie for you." Eve said and threw it at her before closing the door. Ara jumped on the plushie.

"Yay!" She began to hug it tightly and nuzzle her face against it. She stopped and looked at the webcam, "Umm...I can explain!"

"Can you?" Ara snapped around to see Raven at the door, scratching his head, "It's pretty obvious."

"No! I don't have a brother complex!" Ara ran around in frantic circles with the giant Aren plushie in her arms. Elsword walked in.

"She has major problems." Raven nodded.

"She needs help." Raven stuck out his foot and tripped Ara as she ran by, sending her tumbling into a closet and knocking the doors open. As they flew open a tidal wave of Aren plushies, posters, and other things filled the room and drowned Ara beneath it. Elsword and Raven stared at the giant mess. They looked at each other as the others came in and saw the heap of Aren items. They said it in unison.

"Brother complex!" They all left the room as Ara managed to dig herself out of the mound of Aren toys and pictures. She looked about ready to cry.

"F-Fine...I do have a brother complex..." Everyone ran back in, shocked.

"She admitted it!" Then, without a care in the world, Ara began to swim back and forth through the sea of Aren merchandise with a serene smile on her face. Everyone stared, then left her to her business.

* * *

**Vayne: And that's the first round of questions! I'm sorry for the short answers but this is my first time doing something like this! Just bear with me okay? Also, if you want another question for the next chapter of answers, post a review for THIS chapter. If you posted a question already that you want answered but it didn't, just repost it as a review for this chapter.**


	3. Questions 6-10

**Vayne: Couple things I forgot to mention. A: If you repost your question that was not answered the chapter before, it will take full priority over new questions. B: Just to make sure to anyone who missed this, if you want to have a question answered, please post the review on the most recent chapter. If you post a review on the introduction asking a question, I won't use it in the next chapter. So if you want to try have your question in Questions 11-15, post your question as a review for this Chapter, Questions 6-10. C: Please do what Jetstream Girge did and have (Repost) at the end of your reposted question. It makes it a lot easier and much more organized so I can pick questions easier. Thank you for your cooperation!**

* * *

Questions 6-10

_**Dear Void Princess,**_

_**Did you know that you have your own Tumblr blog made by me? :D**_

_**Sincerely,****  
****Haru Yuzuki**_

"Oh my god really?! Yay!" The gleeful princess ran about, hands in the air, "That's awesome Haru! What's the site? I wanna see it!" Angkor flew into the room and sat down on Aisha's head.

"Man you're over reacting about this. Why are you so-" Aisha slapped Angkor off her head and sent him flying into the wall.

"Okay guys, make sure you go and check out Haru's tumblr blog! We'll have a link for it in the next chapter hopefully. Anyway." Aisha cleared her throat, "No, I didn't know you made a tumblr blog for me. I can't help but wonder what it's about. If you could maybe leave a description in your next question that would be awesome!" Aisha looked around, "Umm...I don't think there's much more to say about this sadly." Aisha sighed, "Anyways, next question."

_**Dear Ara the Yama Raja,****  
****Why is your hair split in the same way as CBS'?****  
****Sincerely****  
****Blazing**_

"It is?" Ara looked at a picture of Eve, "Oh god it is!" Ara blushed slightly, "Umm...I wonder who based whose hair off whom." Ara was confused by her own phrasing, and turned as the door released a soft rapping.

"Ara?" It sounded like Eve.

"Yeah? I was just answering a question about you. Come on in." Eve stepped in, and Ara stared at her. Eve had dyed her hair black, matching Ara's hair exactly. Eve walked over to her, "Ummm...What's with the hair Eve?"

"Do you not like it?" Eve said plainly, not showing a shred of emotion and making her impossible to read. Ara felt she had offended her.

"N-No! It looks really good!"

"Does it?"

"Y-Yes!" Ara blushed as Eve suddenly sat on her lap, "E-Eve?"

"You like it?" Eve asked, rubbing Ara's cheek. Ara blushed.

"Um...uh..." Ara wasn't sure how to respond. Eve moved her face closer, staring into her eyes.

"You don't do you?" Eve accused.

"No I do...you look really...pretty."

"Good. Kiss me."

"Huh?!" Ara gasped as Eve locked her arms around Ara's neck and kissed her, "Mmph!"

"Mmm..." Eve breathed, seemingly enjoying this. Eve sucked Ara's tongue into her mouth and licked it eagerly as she gently bit down on it.

"Nmph!" Ara tried to break free but Eve held her steady. Ara accepted the fact she'd just have to wait this out. Eve finally let her go.

"Thank you Ara." Ara stuttered.

"Ah...Um...Y-You're...w-w-welc-c-come E-Eve..." Without any indication of embarrassment or sense of wrong, Eve got up and left the room. Ara looked at the computer's camera. She had just been kissed by another girl for all the world to see. She blushed, and ran out of the room.

_**Dear Void Princess,****So ah, I noticed Rune Slayer flipped out over Thursdays so...****  
****What do you two even do on Thursday?****Just curious,****  
****-Kishi**_

"Oh...ahahaha..." Aisha looked around. No one was in the room with her. She walked to the door and looked down the hall, no one. She ran back to the chair, "Okay I'll tell you but it's going to be short!" Aisha checked her surroundings again. She took a deep breath, "Okay first I tie him up with **Magic Chains **and then show him my **Petite Angkors** to give him a **Critical Sword**. Then I reveal my **Fire Rune** and further his **Storm Blade. **I put his **Wind Blade** inside my **Wormhole** and begin to **Guillotine Press** him. As I **Spirit Acceleration **I get more **Flexible Movements**. He tried to **Emergency Escape **but I quickly **Entangle** him. He starts whining so I silence him with a **Heaven's Fist**. As our **Lunatic Fury** gets crazier, Elsword finally shoots his **Splash Explosion** from his **Luna Blade** deep into my **Death Field.**" Aisha blushed, "Okay that's why, next question!"

"Ah ah ah!" Aisha turned to see Eve behind her. The elegant empress shook her finger, "That's not good enough of an answer." Aisha blushed.

"Fine!" Aisha ran out of the room, "Elsword!" Eve picked up the computer's webcam.

"Let's go listen." Eve hurried down the hall with the webcam in her hands to Elsword's room. Sounds of disagreement could be heard.

"No I don't want to!"

"Stop whining and touch my **Shadow Body**!"

"Why?! It ain't Thursday!"

"Stop arguing and do it! Don't **Provoke** me!"

"Ack! No! Don't **Nature Force** me!" The sound of further scuffling was heard, "No!"

"Shut up and give me your **Burning Burster**!" Eve turned the camera to look at her and smiled.

"As you see Aisha subjects Elsword to **Intermediate Strength Training** every Thursday. Moving on to the next question."

_**Dear Ara (YR) and Elesis (BH),**_

_**Do you two have feelings for each other?****  
****I think you two make the perfect couple :3**_

_**-Helringo aka Elrin aka Fluffy aka Forum Shota aka /shot**_

"Me and Ara?" Elesis looked at her friend who sat with her. Ara shied away, embarrassed and blushing, "I'm glad you think that Elrin."

"W-W-Well I...It's not like..." Ara seemed to be trying to say something.

"Something up Ara?" Ara suddenly bowed forward, smacking her face on Elesis's legs, "Agh!"

"Gomen!" Ara said, head still bowed. Elesis blushed, she was bit too close to her for comfort, "I didn't mean to kiss Eve she forced it on me!" Elesis was confused.

"Huh?"

"Eve kissed me during my last question." Ara slowly moved upright. Elesis smiled and took her hand.

"Oh come on, if you wanted to bring another girl into the relationship you should have just said so." Elesis giggled as Ara's entire face flushed red. Elesis cupped her face, "But aren't we, as they say, perfect?"

"I-I-If y-you s-say so." Ara stuttered, and Elesis giggled.

"So there's your answer Elrin. Moving on!"

_**Dear Chung the Iron Paladin,**_

_**Last chapter, I saw that you were being forced to reveal your gender to the public eyes, and I guess it feels uncomfortable now, no? My question is this: Were you originally a girl, did something happen to switch your gender, or were you a guy that wanted be a girl in the first place?**__**Also, I suggest you watch this Thai movie called 'Beautiful Boxer'. That'll be sure to make you regain your pride!**_

_**Yours truly,**__**  
**__**Rinkushido Seiker**_

"Oh...um...I guess it's okay Rinku." Chung said nervously, "Everyone was bound to find out about it eventually. Besides, now I don't have to restrain my chest so I can hang free!" Chung was happy about that enough to bounce up and down, jiggling her breasts. She blushed and stopped, "Sorry. And um...as for your question-" The door suddenly flew open.

"Hey Pala! Where'd you put the bread?" Another Chung stepped into the room.

"It's in the bottom drawer of the fridge Chase." The Iron Paladin addressed the Deadly Chaser.

"Okay, Fur can't find anything herself." Chase laughed, and then was knocked forward. A shorter Fury Guardian held a pan in her hands.

"Shut up you jerk!"

"It's true!" Chase rolled out of the way and ran out the room as Fur raised the pan again.

"Get back here!" Fur ran off after him. The Iron Paladin sighed.

"There's your answer. I'm not actually Chung; I'm his eldest sister Pala. Those were my other siblings, Chase who is the eldest son, and Fur who is my younger sister." Someone stepped into the room.

"What happened Pala? I saw Fur running down the hall with a skillet chasing Chase."

"Yeah, it was funny!" Another shorter sibling said. Pala looked at the screen.

"Guys, this is Tact and Shel, Tactical Trooper and Shelling Guardian respectively." They waved at the camera, "As you probably assumed our last brother, the Shooting Guardian, is Shoo, but we call him Shota to tease him."

"I heard that!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

"Shota! Shota!" Everyone said in a chorus. Pala looked back at the screen, "Sorry if this confuses you, but that's just how things are around here, we're a big dysfunctional family. We'll see you all next time!"


	4. Questions 11-15

**Vayne: I liked that little answer i did for the last Chapter where I had each Chung class as an individual person, so I may keep that going for laughs just so you know, possibly for the other classes as well. Below is the list of the names, just in case some aren't quite obvious. I will most likely just use the second jobs but might as well name all of them just in case XD**

**Elsword**

**Magic Knight: Magi**

**Sword Knight: Swo**

**Sheath Knight: Shea**

**Rune Slayer: Slay**

**Lord Knight: Lord**

**Infinity Sword: Fini**

**Aisha**

**High Mage: Hima**

**Dark Mage: Dama**

**Battle Mage: Bama**

**Elemental Master: Elem**

**Void Princess: Voi**

**Dimension Witch: Dime**

**Rena:**

**Combat Ranger: Cora**

**Sniping Ranger: Snip**

**Trapping Ranger: Trap**

**Wind Sneaker: Sneak**

**Grand Archer: Arch**

**Night Watcher: Nigh**

**Raven**

**Over Taker: Ota**

**Sword Taker: Swota**

**Weapon Taker: Weta**

**Reckless Fist: Kless**

**Blade Master: Aster**

**Veteran Commander: Teran**

**Eve**

**Code: Exotic: Exo**

**Code: Architecture: Hite**

**Code: Electra: Lectra**

**Code: Nemesis: Nemi**

**Code: Empress: Emp**

**Code: Battle Seraph: Sera**

**Chung**

**Fury Guardian: Fur**

**Shooting Guardian: Shoo / Shota**

**Shelling Guardian: Shel**

**Deadly Chaser: Chase**

**Iron Paladin: Pala**

**Tactical Trooper: Tact**

**Ara**

**Little Devil: Devi**

**Little Hsien: Sien**

**Sakra Devaname: Sakra**

**Yama Raja: Yama**

**Elesis**

**Pyro Knight: Pyr**

**Saber Knight: Sabe**

**Blazing Heart: Blaze**

**Grand Master: Rand**

**Add**

**Psychic Tracer: Chic**

**Arc Tracer: Arc**

**Lunatic Psyker: Luna**

**Master Mind: Mami**

* * *

Questions 11-15

_**Dear Rune Slayer,**_

_**Have you ever tried on any other person's clothes before? Example would be walking around in CN's mini dress or in DW's mahou shoujo outfit? Totally not asking this to humiliate the innocent baby angel.**_

_**Sincerely, Innocent and Perfectly Harmless Sushi-RS.**_

Slay stared at the screen, struck dumb. He had no idea what to say, to think someone would ask such a ridiculous question!

"What do you mean?!" Slay snapped, "And out of everything, why would I wear anything that Dime owns?!" He grumbled something unintelligible. He sighed, "So no, I never have, and never will wear any of the other people's class outfits."

However, Slay was unaware of the new system that Emp and Tact had installed in the mansion that gave the viewers a view of the entire house. Currently, Chase was sitting in the living room with his brother Tact, Chase looking very bored.

"Man, nothing ever happens around here." Chase grumbled. Tact looked up from his little machine he was building.

"Why not try help someone do something?" Chase seemed to recall something then.

"Come to think of it, Elsword never seems bored." Chase sat upright. Both then looked up as they heard a loud commotion from upstairs.

"Wonder what that-"

"Where is it?!" Tact jumped as he heard their older sister, Pala, scream from her room. In the next second the entire house was filled with the sounds of pandemonium.

"Pala, did you lose something too?!" Nemi, the gothic Code: Nemesis, yelled from her room.

"I can't find my helmet!" Pala yelled back.

"The heck is going on up there?" Tact asked and looked down to see Chase was gone, "Guess he's found something to do."

The halls upstairs were in chaos, most of the girls searching in a panic for some lost item. Nemi had lost her white brooch, and Pala was furious at the misplacement of her helmet to the extent that her room had deteriorated into a state of a nuclear aftermath. Dime couldn't find her dress, and had her sister Elem searching for her, who also lost her preferred purple skirt. Slay's older sister, Blaze, had lost her favorite jacket and was close to burning the house down in fury. Sera was flying to and fro, trying to find her stockings. Nigh was trying to keep things under control as she herself was trying to find her belt. Sneak was also doing the same, and trying to reunite with her shoes. Yama was simply confused, not sure where her furry scarf had gone to and thought it had walked off on its own. Emp had Oberon searching for her tiara, and threatened to punish him gravely should he not return with it.

While all this was going on, Slay was in the basement, dancing like a heathen wearing all the missing items the girls were looking for. His secret was out, Slay just loved to dress up. However, he was still unaware that this new video set up even existed, and still believed himself to be perfectly safe in his hobby.

_**Dear Raven**_

_**I swear you have magic in that Nasod claw of yours. I mean, Reckless Fist can pull out a giant arm of fire or something. Blade Master can use his arm to summon black holes. And Veteran Commander can do the fire burst at the end of Burning Burster (hyper active). Care to explain?**_

_**Sincerely,**__**  
**__**Skyress8619**_

Teran closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He began to think about how to answer this question without getting to technical. Both Kless and Aster were doing the same.

"You see Skyress, it is not magic but more of complex science on an extreme degree. You must keep in mind how advanced Nasod tech is. For example, I have a various arrange of fire based attacks because of how my arm is programmed. I can turn it into a flame thrower as it takes in the combustible gasses in the air, makes them more reactive, and they are ignited by a spark as they are expelled outwards. Burning Buster is very painful for me to use as it nearly destroys my arm each time I use it. Now, as for how I am able to create flaming crows, that is in fact magic. After all, everyone has some manner of magical talent. Kless?"

"Pretty much what Teran said in my case." Kless said lazily and left the room.

"As for me," Aster began, "It is similar to Teran and Kless but also bears an aspect to Eve. As you know, Emp can summon her servants from nothing. This is the opposite thing. I warp the area in front of me using similar technology and create a powerful vacuum, sucking my opponent into it for an easy strike. That's pretty much it, just complex science."

_**Dear Ara, Elesis and Eve,**__**After what happened in questions 7 and 9,**__**  
**__**Have you three worked something out?**__**  
**__**Is it like... threesomes?**__**  
**__**Or perhaps one week Elesis gets Ara and the other week Eve gets her?**__**  
**__**I'm curious about this lovetriangle now :P**__**- Helringo aka Elrin aka Fluffy aka Forum Shota aka /shot**_

The room was empty, where were the three in question? Listening carefully, you could hear noises coming from the next room.

"Oh Blaze, that tickles!" Yama giggled.

"It's your fault for being so yummy." Blaze replied. Yama continued to giggle.

"Sera, you're so soft." Yama praised the emotionless Nasod.

"My tenderness is inferior compared to you and Blaze." Sera replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh please Sera, come here!" Blaze said.

"Blaze please don't." Sera refused in that same tone.

"Come on Sera, not fair that I'm the only one to get felt up."

"No, stay back both of you." Sera said. The door opened suddenly and Nemi stepped in.

"Well Elrin, I guess that answers your question. I'm sorry you didn't get them in person, but they're obviously busy right now. Hope you got the answer you wanted!"

_**Dear Elsword the Lord Knight,**_

_**As a knight, which of the Queen ( Eve) would you pledge your 'service' to?**__**  
**__**The Demanding Empress, The Sadistic Nemesis or the Benevolent Seraph?**_

_**Sincerely**__**Elesia**_

Lord seemed scared as he sat in front of the computer. He looked over his shoulder.

"Umm...I...uh..." Lord jumped as the door opened suddenly.

"Lord!" It was Emp.

"Y-Yes majesty?!" Lord stood at attention.

"Go bring in my laundry and put it away." Emp said as she left.

"Yes ma'am!" Lord left the room and ran outside. As he ran out into the backyard he saw Nemi.

"Ah, Lord, perfect timing."

"Is there something you require my dear?" Lord said as he bowed. Nemi smiled and pulled out some black dye.

"I want to ruin Emp's clothes, help me."

"Of course." Lord helped Nemi stain Emp's silky white dresses, and when they were done Nemi gave Lord a peck on the cheek before turning and walking off, "Shit! Now I have to clean these!" Lord grabbed all the dresses and put them in the basket before running inside. However he ran straight into Emp as he made his way to her room and her gaze fell on her stained clothes.

"Lord."

"Yes?"

"What is this?" Emp pointed at the black spots.

"I believe Oberon put them in with Teran's clothes so they got stained. I should be able to fix them." Emp snapped.

"Ophelia!" The soulless maid came to Emp's side, "Get Oberon!" Lord breathed as Emp and Ophelia ran off to find Lord's scapegoat. He felt bad, but Oberon would survive his punishment over Lord. Lord was about to enter Emp's room when he felt someone grab his shoulder, and turned to see Sera.

"Come." Sera ordered, and Lord did so. Sera took him to her room, and closed the door and turned off the camera feed.

At the end of the day, Lord crawled back into the computer room.

"As you...can...see...I have to...secretly...serve all of them...guh..." Exhausted, Lord passed out right there on the floor.

_**Dear Elsword,**_

_**We all know Ara has a brother complex, but do YOU have a sister complex? Cuz you seem to mention your sister A LOT whenever you win a dungeon.**_

_**Sincerely,**__**Phantom Theif Niko-chan**_

"No I don't!" Lord jumped up at the question. Slay and Fini looked at him and smirked.

"Oh really?" Slay mused.

"I see that you're the only one who stayed with the path of the sword that Elesis wanted you to." Fini pointed out, and Lord noticed they were right.

"S-Shut up! That means nothing!" The door suddenly opened and Sakra and Yama walked in.

"Lord." Yama began.

"Is it true?" Sakra continued. Fini and Slay darted out of the room and closed the door, bracing it. Both girls spoke in gleeful, giddy unison.

"Do you have a sibling complex too?!"

"No I don't!" Lord yelled, and Yama and Sakra tackled him to the floor.

"Embrace it! It's not wrong!" Sakra cooed. Yama popped up.

"Hey! Let's talk about our siblings together!" Yama proposed.

"Yeah!" Sakra said as she picked Lord up.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Let's go!" Yama and Sakra dragged Lord out of the room.

"No! I don't have a sister complex!"

"Sister lover! Sister lover!" Slay and Fini chanted in a chorus.

"I hate you both! Let me go!" Lord was dragged off kicking and yelling to Yama's room, and then it was silent. Fini and Slay looked at each other.

"Nice one."

"Yeah, it's funny because you have a sister complex too." Fini laughed as Slay glared at him.

"No I don't! Look at me, I left her path!"

"Did you?" Slay froze, and turned to see Blaze, "I think you did exactly what I did."

"N-No I didn't!" Blaze grabbed Slay's ear and pulled him down the hall, "Ow! Ow! Sis!" Slay whined.

"It's time for a talk." Blaze cooed, and then Fini was left all alone.

"Well, I'm the only one without a sister complex. Yes!"

"Hold it right there." From the shadows a hand grabbed Fini's shoulder. He froze.

"No, what are you doing here?!"

"Sh! I haven't been released yet, come on!"

"No!" Fini was dragged into the shadows, "I don't have a complex! I swear I don't!"

And so, all three knights were dragged away to accept their problem.


	5. Questions 16-20

Questions 16-20

_**Dear Eve (Code: Exotic),  
Y'know, EXO is a k-pop group and their fanclub is called Exotic. So my question to you is, are you a major fan or what?  
From Blazing.**_

"Really? I had no idea about this." Exo admitted, "I don't dabble much in any form of Pop music so I am not very familiar with the matter." Exo ran her fingers through her spiked hair, "In short, no. I am not a fan as I do not know the group. However, since this is all I can say about the question, I guess I should give you something else. Let's see." Exo closed her eyes and tried to think of a random question to answer. She snapped her fingers, "Ah, here we go. If any of you are wondering, Nemi is in fact my mother. As such, Emp and Sera are my aunties, and Hite and Lectra are the respective daughters and my cousins. However, the three of us just wish our mothers would get along better." Exo sighed, "I'm sorry, but I don't have much else to say, so I guess it's time for the next question. My apologies Blazing."

_**Dear Fur (wow... I never once in my life thought I would actually say dear FUR!... oh well! XD)**_

_**I've seen my fair share of character designs but OMG I just LOVE your Wolf-centered design! Way better than Blademaster's... So... Why do you drop the AWESOME Wolf design, especially your cannon's, for a more... I dont know, princess like design? I see Iron Paladins and Fury Guardians and these badass "I'm gonna get in your face and tenderize your entire skeleton!" fighters... so... why?... just why?...**_

_**From SlainBlade**_

"You really like it?" Fur smiled warmly, "Thanks! It took me forever to make my armor in the way I wanted it to. To be honest, most of it was inspired by Aster's outfit, but my cannon design is all me. As for why Pala dresses how she does is...well...She is kinda a princess on the personality level. But, how do we define that?" Fur seemed confused.

"Fur!" She looked over her shoulder as she heard Pala's voice.

"Crap." Fru grumbled, "I gotta go." Fur got up and headed out the door and downstairs to the living room. Pala was standing next to Emp by the door, and the elegant Nasod sighed.

"See? She's a wreck." Pala said, not looking at Fur.

"We must do something about this."

"Huh?"

"Look at your clothes, my dear." Emp said irritably.

"What about them?" Fur was confused. She wasn't dressed any different than usual, her casual baggy, blue carpenter pants with a white tank top and black boots.

"You're not a boy Fur." Pala said, "Come on, we're going shopping."

"What? I wear them cause they're comfy, I know I'm a girl."

"Then come on." Emp grabbed Fur's hand, "Let's get you some clothes." Pala and Emp dragged Fur out of the house.

"Ah! Let me go!"

_**Dear Elemental Master,  
Just saying, RS stole your underwear and convinced Pala to wear it. Pala is wearing it as we speak. What will you do?  
Sincerely, Not-A-Tsun Desuchi.**_

"He what?" Elem twitched, and then smiled, "Heh heh, watch a genius at work." Elem got up and headed out the room. She looked around, trying to find Pala, and found her with Slay out back in the garden, "Hey you two!"

"Hey Elem." Pala greeted her with a hug.

"Anything...interesting, happen today?" Elem said slyly.

"Well, for some reason all my underwear was dirty, I think Chase did it." Pala grimaced, "They were all covered in grease."

"So what, you're going commando?" Elem giggled. Pala blushed.

"N-No! Slay was kind enough to go to the laundry room and grab me a pair." Pala looked at him, "Thanks again for that."

"No problem." Elem smirked at Slay. _Time for phase one._

"And was anything unique about that pair of clothing?" Elem hinted, and Pala was confused.

"Huh? No, they were-" She stopped mid sentence, "Actually, I didn't recognize them."

"Pala, maybe you should look over them? What if they're not yours?"

"Umm...okay." Pala walked off into the bushes for a moment. Slay went to leave but Elem stopped him.

"You stay put."

"Oh!" Both turned as Pala ran back over to them, adjusting her shirt, "Elem I'm so sorry, seems Slay gave me one of your pairs."

"Oh it's no biggie, accidents happen."

"Yeah, not like I know what your underwear looks like." Slay said in his defense.

"Hey Slay!" The rune wielder turned as Chase poked his head out the kitchen window, "What did you do with my box of chicken? You asked for some then just ran off with it up to the girls' rooms." Pala looked at Chase, her ears twitching slightly as she heard this.

"Yeah Slay, what'd you do with the chicken?" Elem teased, her plan almost complete.

"Umm, I ate it?" Slay didn't sound so sure.

"Chase!" Everyone jumped as Emp suddenly yelled.

"Y-Yes?!" Chase turned around.

"Why is there chicken grease all over Pala's underwear? Are you pulling some sort of sick prank?!" Elem smiled. Now Emp was involved, this couldn't be better.

"Chase!" Another shriek, but this time it was Nemi. Both stood before Chase in the kitchen, "Why are there chicken bones all over my bedroom floor!?" Nemi yelled, in her eyes cleanliness was next to godliness.

"I didn't do it!" Chase said, with hands raised high, "Ask Slay, he took it from me!" Both queens walked outside.

"Is this true?" Emp growled.

"No it-"

"Yes, Slay just told us he...'ate'...the chicken." Pala hissed from behind him. Elem stepped back as she felt the malice from the three girls direct at the poor pranker, "You greased my underwear."

"You littered my room." Nemi said, her drones appearing.

"Because of you I have greasy hands." Emp summoned Oberon and Ophelia.

"Um...I..." Aisha decided to join in, and stepped forward with her staff.

"You gave Pala my clothes." She growled. Slay turned and ran.

"Hold it!" Pala pulled out her cannon and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head and then pinning him to the floor as the heavy metal structure fell on him. Slay opened his eyes to see the four towering over him. Nemi gently petting her drones with a smile, Emp glaring menacingly, Elem smacking her staff against her hand like a gangster holding a baton, and Pala punching the palm of her hand.

"Meep." Were Slay's last words before the girls began to take their vengeance.

_**Dear Lord,**_

_**Wow so you're... 'three-timing'?! So which chocolate given by three of them is much more...eatable during White day?**_

_**Sincerely, Elesis (Elesia)**_

"Um, not quite sure I understand." Lord said with a nervous chuckle, "Either you're asking what they give me or what I give them. Guess I'll just tell you both. Well, as for me giving them sweets it's very hard. Emp is the main difficulty, her taste is very hard to match and appease, while Nemi and Sera don't care what I give them as long as it tastes okay. The main problem is I have to make sure none of them know I gave the other chocolate. As you recall last time I had to make it seem as if I was not working for any one of the three and as you know by Exo's question they all don't get along very well. Sera just keeps to herself while Nemi likes to mess with them a lot. Emp just gets on everyone's nerves, as none of us are sophisticated enough. As for how it is when they give me chocolate...well, they sometimes just surprise me and give me some at random-" Lord stopped as someone knocked on the door.

"L-Lord?"

"Yes Lady Sera?" Lord got up and opened the door. Sera was blushing and pushed a red heart shaped box at him.

"For you!" Lord looked at it and gently took it from her.

"Thank you ma'am." Lord could smell something coming from the kitchen that smelled like a waste facility, "Did you make this?"

"Y-Yes...I spent all morning on it." Lord smiled.

"Thank you very much." _I'll have to have these destroyed, for the good of mankind._ The last time Lord ate Sera's chocolate he was stuck in his room for a month, Sneak and Nigh constantly tending to him with various herbs and medicine. Lord began to remember the various symptoms he had to endure from his act of kindness. _Asphyxiation, migraines, painful bowel movements, change in skin color, change in hair color, change in eye color, blue tongue during the first half of the week, purple tongue during the second half, malfunctions of minor organs, broken bones. Did I miss anything? Probably did...wait why am I thinking of this!?_ Lord sighed. Sera seemed so emotionless, but she actually was quite a nervous girl. Her lack of emotions was but a lie to herself to aid the others in battle.

"Lord!" Elsword froze in terror at the all too familiar, sing song voice. Nemi came from behind him as she sang his name and wrapped her arms around Lord, "I made you a special treat sweetie!" Lord remained stone cold and then Nemi looked up to see Sera staring at her, "Oh, what do you want Sera?"

"What do you want?" Sera replied coldly, hands flickering with energy. Nemi looked down to see the box Lord was holding.

"Are you making a move on my servant?" Nemi growled, pushing the chocolate she had made for Lord into his arms. The black box was very detailed with hearts and white lace. Lord sighed as Nemi summoned her drones and several blades as Sera's crystals glowed with electricity.

"Um, can't we-"

"Silence!" Nemi and Sera shrieked at him and he retreated back a few paces, right into Emp.

"Ah, Lord. Here, I decided to gift you a little reward for your dedi-" Emp stopped short as Sera and Nemi glared at her and the empress noticed the boxes Lord was holding. Her eyebrow twitched slightly and she calmly placed the white box of homemade sweets in Lord's hands as she summoned her servants and approached her sisters, "Dare I ask why you have each given my servant chocolates?"

"He's my servant Emp! Back off!" Nemi pointed at her, implying that Emp was the man-thief.

"Both of you are wrong!" Sera yelled, "Lord's my toy!" Sera said firmly with red cheeks.

"Oh really?" Emp said slyly, "On what grounds?"

"I...ah..." Sera was too embarrassed to say it.

"I always make sure we have fun together!" Nemi said, "You just work him to death!" Sera looked up and took Nemi's side.

"Yeah! We both treat him with love and you just work him like a slave!" Emp simply moved some hair from her eyes.

"And that is how a queen must act, a rule both of you seem to have forgotten. Such a wreck you both hold in your heads." Nemi snapped.

"A wreck? You're calling my mind a wreck!?" Nemi grit her teeth.

"How unbecoming." Emp teased.

"Emp, why can't you just let me be happy?!" Sera pleaded.

"By having sex with Lord as you please?" Sera blushed, "How disgraceful."

"Shut up!" Sera snapped now, hands crackling with energy.

"Umm...Ma'am I-"

"BACK OFF!" All three of them screamed at Lord as they turned back to each other, ready to kill one another. He sighed.

"Oh well." Lord opened Sera's box of candy, and took out the largest, most malformed piece he could identify, "Down the hatch!" Lord popped the chocolate into his mouth, chewed it with an agonized face, and swallowed. Sera ran up to him, overjoyed.

"Well!? Did you like it?!" Lord blinked. He didn't feel dead.

"Not ba-" He was cut off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor, flailing as he foamed at the mouth. The three sisters stared at him, and then each other.

"Sera..." Emp sighed, "You really must learn how to cook."

"But...I didn't want to ask you because you'd find out about me and Lord."

"Please Sera," Nemi giggled, "We've known all along. But seriously, there are better ways to show your love. Just have fun with him." Nemi stepped back to avoid Lord's flailing legs.

"You're right...but..." Sera held her sisters' hands, "Don't you want to know what it's like?" Nemi blushed, and so did Emp but ever so slightly.

"Y-Y-You mean...h-h-have..." Nemi covered her cheeks.

"I admit I am curious." Emp admitted. Sera smiled and hugged both of them.

"Then let's make Lord all better so we can all have...fun." The three glanced down at Lord, who was still convulsing on the floor, and all of them smiled deviously.

_**Dear Lord, Fini, and Slay,**_

_**why is that Lord is adorably cute and adorable Fini is awesome hot cute and sexy but Slay…is he a player? i mean look at his shirt THOSE A GIRLS CLOTHES STOPING STEALING PALA'S CLOTHES!**_

_**From Kat Winn**_

Slay and Fini sat in front of the computer, both quiet. Fini was embarrassed from the praise, and Slay was offended.

"Um...first we apologize that Lord isn't here." Fini said, "As you just saw he took drastic measures to get out of that situation. But don't worry, he's perfectly-"

"The pain!" Lord's scream echoed through the mansion.

"Come on Lord, Emp told me this would make it all better! Keep going, we ain't done yet!" Fini and Slay looked in the direction of Nemi's voice, she sounded tired, like she was working out. Both looked at one another.

"Anyway..." Fini continued, "I guess it's because of my dark background. After all, don't most girls like a bad boy?" Suddenly Fini lurched forward, a large pan attached to the back of his head. Slay turned around to see Fur standing in the door way.

"Sexist!" Fur screamed. She grabbed her pan, shot a glance at Slay, and left the room. Slay looked down at his brother and kicked him.

"Hey, wake up." No response. Slay sighed, "And please, I'm not a player. I dress like this because...look the runes are hot as hell okay!?" Slay blushed, and the door opened again. Voi was there with Pala, "Can I help you?"

"Give me back my clothes!" Pala yelled.

"Huh!?" Slay was tackled to the floor, and one could see flailing limbs as Pala stripped Slay naked, "What are you doing!?" Voi was giggling by the door.

"Aw man, this is so funny! Angkor, you're a total genius!" The fat bat grinned.

"Simple mind control is no matter in my case. Oh, she's nearly dressed!" Pala stood up, wearing Slay's full outfit and having tossed her tank top and tight pants to the side.

"Finally." Pala sighed, and leaned to the side to look at herself. She smiled and left the room, and Voi looked at the scene before her. Fini was knocked out on the floor, thanks to Fur, and Slay was naked and curled up in a ball. She giggled again, and skipped off.


	6. Chapter 21-25

Chapter 21-25

_**Dear Add, lunatic psyker  
I've heard you got feelings for yama raja and that you only want her since you first Laid eyes on her?**_

_**from, LeeTaeMoon**_

_**and**_

_**Dear Add the lunatic psyker  
Who would you go out with?  
Sakra Devanam- she is sweet caring and nice.  
Or  
Yama Raja- She is secretly in love with you (that's what I've heard so far) she is playful and also sweet but can get a little seductive at some point *lol*  
Sincerely The Kpop Yama Raja**_

Luna visibly appeared sick.

"Her? That foolish girl?" Luna scoffed, "Please, I have no such interest in either of those women. Firstly, Sakra is 'Sweet, caring, and nice.' Secondly, Yama is by no means in love with me, thank god. All her attention is focused either on her brother or another person. I'd tell you who but I don't know myself since I'm not bothered to care." Luna sighed, "No, I have my eyes set on another prize." Suddenly Luna's expression became one of pure bliss, "How I want you so..." He breathed as he leaned back in the chair and placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Teran and Aster were downstairs in the living room watching the finals of the Top Elrios Monster Football Tourney. The Ruben Rebels, which consisted of Phorus, Fairy guardians, and Tree knights, were facing off against the Feitan Downfallers, obviously composed of Glitters and Dark Elves. Despite all odds, The Ruben Rebels were ahead three points with a solid defense.

"See why you bet on the Rebels, Teran." Aster said, as he had put in a bet for the Downfallers. Teran smirked.

"The Glitters pose a strong offense while the Elves prove difficult to outrun. However, Phorus are well known for their ingenuity and not much can get past a Fairy guardian when they choose to defend something." Teran explained his reasoning.

"Makes sense." Aster said, "Guess I'll cheer for my team to lose then." Teran smiled. Aster was such a good sport.

"God damn it! Where the fuck is it?!" Compared to some people.

"Where's what Kless?!" Aster hollered.

"My fucking barbell!" Kless yelled back, the voice was followed by a loud crash and the sound of crunching metal. Aster and Teran looked at one another.

"You think-?" Teran began.

"No doubt." Aster cut him off, sighing, "Should we do something?" Aster began to get up but Teran held up his hand.

"Wait for it." Teran said. Automatically the camera feed became clearer as it listened in on a new conversation.

"Kless?" It was Luna.

"The fuck you want!? Wait..." The sound of a door being opened was heard.

"I found your barbell." Luna said, his voice seductive.

"You fucking creep!" Kless yelled. Soon a loud clang was heard.

"Oh Kless! Yes! Hit me again!" Teran and Aster shuddered at the sound.

"Fuck off!"

"Kless! Take my love!"

"Get off me you sick bastard!" Loud shuffling could be heard and Kless tore into the living room dragging Luna, who was clinging to his leg, "Can I kill this fucker?!"

"Hold on Kless, let's not be hasty." Aster said with raised hands.

"There's always a solution for these problems." Teran said and glanced at Aster.

"No. Don't you dare-"

"Christmas comes early Aster!" Kless roared in laughter as he kicked Luna at Aster, sending the two tumbling over the couch and Luna pinning Aster to the floor. Teran cupped his mouth and hollered.

"Emp! Luna is assaulting Aster again!" A soft hum was heard and Emp appeared before the pair.

"E-Emp I can ex-"

"Insolence!" Emp slapped Luna across the face, summoning Ophelia and having her restrain him, "Don't you dare push my patience. I warned you about molesting my sisters' guardian, not to mention mine as well." The three vanished, and Aster crawled over the couch to see Kless laughing and Teran stifling a chuckle.

"You...are both assholes." Astera sighed and sat down again.

"C'mon Kless, watch the game with us." Teran said.

"Sure." Kless sat down and rested his feet on the coffee table, just how Nemi hated him doing, "Where we at?"

"Thirty seconds left and Downfallers managed to catch up." Teran said.

"Think they'll make it?"

"I don't- Oh hey!" Aster leaned forward, "They're bringing out William!"

"Woooooo!" The three roared. The clock began again, and try as the Glitters did they couldn't get to the end.

_**Dear Elsword (Infinity Sword)  
Did you notice that Aisha (Dimension Witch) is now taller than you? :P (To Vayne: It's true! I was standing in Des Aura (Where Elboy stands straight) next to a DW charging mana in a dungeon and she wasn't in magical makeup mode and she was taller than me!) Does she tease you about this? :P Also, when you can't reach stuff, does she help you reach it? XDDD I ship you guys so damn much!  
- Shizukana Yuki**_

"W-What!? She's taller than me?!" Fini exclaimed, "That was my main playing card over her!"

"Yep." Fini froze as someone traced his spine, making him shiver, "Now I'm the one in charge."

"On what grounds?! I can kick your ass!"

"Let's see, last Friday at about five o'clock-" Fini tackled Dime to the floor.

"S-Shut up! Don't talk about that!"

"What? Was I a bad lover?"

"N-No it's just-"

"Then why can't I tell them?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"What? How is me simply just-"

"Stop it!" Fini covered Dime's mouth, and her eyebrows furrowed. She froze him in time and squirmed out from under him.

"Want to be like that?" Dime sat down on top of him, elegantly crossing her legs, "Then I'll give them the truth about what happened on **Thursday**."

"Fuck! I'm sorry Dime! Please don't-Mmph!" Dime gagged the noisy boy, and smirked at the camera.

"Well, this Thursday in our usual style, me and Fini here made some sweet loving." Dime grinded her rear against Fini's spine as she spoke. Dime raised her hand, "However," She brought it down, slapping Fini on the ass and making him yelp, "I'm the man in this relationship."

"T-There...you said it, can you leave me alone now!?" Dime smiled and pulled Fini up to look at her.

"But Fini, don't you remember what day it is?" Fini blinked once.

"F-Fine. Just turn off the sound!" Dime said nothing and carried Fini bridal style out of the room.

**_Dear Rand,_**

**_(grabs Vikeas and pulls him by the chains attached to a collar on his neck... he is alive... for now) You may not know this but in a certain recent masterpiece the author of this story made this bastard you see here raped you and left you pregnant with a child that you ultimately decided to raise... As he died he was satisfied because he thought that he broke you, fortunately you managed to find happiness after those events... and now, I bring him here and I ask you... what will you do with him?_**

**_PS: If your answer is "Kill the son of a demon!" then, feel free to use my OC Jolt's Torture Chamber of Artistic Bloodsplatter for as long as you like! Leave the body though cause Jolt still isn't finished with him! (maniacal, and sadistic laughter ensues)_**

**_From SlainBlade_**

Rand looked down at Vikeas and blinked. She looked back up at the computer.

"Well, since the story is over I suppose I should tell you the truth. Vikeas didn't get me pregnant." Rand untied Vikeas and he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thank you Rand."

"No problem. You see, Vikeas isn't really a bad guy, just a really, really good actor." Vikeas smiled and bowed courteously.

"Vikeas Yultheim. Star graduate of Velder's Academy of Performing Arts, at your service." Vikeas introduced himself.

"So you see, we just act for these stories, like a play or movie in a way. Vikeas actually...well, why don't you tell them?" Vikeas chuckled.

"If I say anything they won't believe it."

"Well, good point. Vikeas actually lives in Elder with his lovely wife Kimberly and has a cute little girl of six named Carol."

"Seven now."

"Oh really?"

"Turned seven last Tuesday."

"Well congratulations." Rand gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I suppose I should get home." Vikeas shot a hateful glare at the computer, "My family is clearly worried sick." Vikeas left the room, and Rand looked at the camera.

"Don't worry, we let his family know the situation so don't feel bad. Isn't the first time his acting skill got him in a situation like this. Sure Nemi decapitated him, but that was possible due to how we film and record out projects. Now, maybe I should show you the recording studio." Rand picked up the camera and left the room. She hurried down to the basement and slid in a brick that jutted out to reveal a hidden room, a giant theatre. She walked through the dark hall to backstage where an eerie blue glow came forth.

"Oh, hey Rand." Surprisingly, the man himself was here.

"Oh, Vayne. I was just showing the readers how we work around here. Mind explaining?"

"Sure!" Vayne took the camera and turned it to face the several large Nasod Hibernation Pods, "Rand, mind if I use you for an example?"

"Sure, let me just get out of my clothes."

"Don't worry; she'll be wearing a bathing suit." Vayne said into the camera, "So, how it works is this. I reconfigured these pods to funnel the consciousness into a live, fully aware, virtual holographic feed that is put out onto the stage. Rand gets in the pod." Vayne showed Rand, wearing a tight one piece swim suit, get into the pod, "I push a button." A soothing hum filled the room and Vayne ran onto the giant stage, "Tada!" Sure enough, a real life hologram of Rand was walking about on stage. She waved at the camera, "So all my works are performed here in the studio. It's a lot of work I tell you, lots of running back and forth and programming to set up the scenery. You can get out now Rand."

"Thanks." The hologram vanished.

"Well, that wasn't part of your question but just a little something to know. Back to Rand." Vayne handed the camera back to Rand, who was wearing a towel around her chest and head.

"Now I know what you're thinking. 'If Rand wasn't pregnant, was the baby an act too?' Well..." Rand smiled, "It wasn't. Oh? Is that another question on your mind? 'Then who's the father?' Well..." Rand smiled as she stepped into an unfamiliar room and turned the camera to reveal a crib with a young child with crimson hair sleeping softly, "That's an answer for another time, and it will be in the form of an upcoming project. The answer might surprise you. As you see, Mari has red hair despite being violet in Locked Away, that's right, the child in the end of that story was in fact a stand in, after all a child cannot grow that fast and as for my pregnancy I was not far from giving birth the entire time. Never underestimate the power of film trickery...and magic. And also, Mari was the only legitimate child to be born. The other characters in our plays are all created by Vayne and stored in that special Hourglass of his for later use. Well, aside from Chung's mother, such a lovely woman. So, Locked Away is a special story for me in particular, because after all..." Rand gently kissed Mari's cheek, "I gave birth during its creation. Now, I think that's enough teasing for now."

_**Dear Elesis the Grand Master / the Blazing Heart**_

_**Will you both be interested in being in Vaynes future M-Rated Fanfics ?**__**Sincerely**__**  
**__**YuzuVanilla**_

"Well, how convenient." Blaze said with a smirk in Rand's direction.

"W-What do you mean?" Rand said with a blush, looking the other direction.

"Well that you're the star of the next M story with you and-" Rand silence Blaze with a hard punch square in the forehead, shutting her up good.

"D-Don't s-s-spoil anything!" Rand stammered.

"Awww, embarrassed of your love?" Blaze giggled as she ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" Rand ran out after her. The room was silent and empty untilt he door eased open and Pala snuck in. She sat down.

"I'm very sorry but due to Blaze's loud mouth this question is cut short." Pala explained, "But it is a nice cliffhanger isn't it? One of the future stories out good friend Vayne has planned is a hot, steamy exploration into Rand's love interest. So, Grand Master is one," Pala teased everyone and shrugged like she knew nothing, "I wonder who the lucky man is? Aster? Luna? Maybe even Vikeas? Only time will tell, like they say. See you all next time!"


	7. Questions 26-30

Questions 26-30

**_Dear, Lord Knight  
As far as I read this story, I notice that All of Eves (Nemi, Emp, and Sera) were...um, how I should put it...they...have some kind of affection toward you. So, my question is: If one of them asking you to become their King in the future (Well, every Queen need a King by her side, right?), what will you do and who will you choose? Nemesis, Empress, Or Seraph?_**

**_sincerely, Shirokawa Hazuki_**

Lord scratched his head, thinking about this unexpected question. He sighed.

"Well Shirokawa, love in our house is a very...tedious subject. A-As you know the house has Vayne's special production theatre in the basement and he specializes in romances. A-As such we're usually paired with someone we're not actually in love with. Vayne is...kind of our god I guess?" Lord was unsure as to how to describe it, "When he first came things happened and we ended up finding love in a special someone. I found mine; she really needed me despite not needing me at all." Lord sighed, "However some of us still haven't found our true love yet. Sera is a case like this. Sera and Vayne are still trying to figure out how we could work her in as a star rather than a side element. As for me? Well...I think I'll keep that a secret for now. As for your question, out of the three of them I'd most likely pick Sera. She lost so much using that code, I want to make sure she stays safe." Lord sighed, "I really hope she gets sorted out soon."

_**Dear Dime,  
Since Voi so kindly described for us what she does on Thursdays with Slay using various skill names, would you mind giving us the huge privilege of a similar explanation of what you do to give dear Fini a good time?  
Sincerely, the perverted DWIS shipper, Yuki.**_

Dime twitched. She looked at Fini, who sat next to her, and slapped him across the face.

"Fini? Ewwwww!" Dime gagged and left the room. She huffed and puffed, "That creep? Nuh uh!" Dime shook her head from side to side, "No way, not in a million years! I just-Ack!"

"Whoa!" Dime was now underneath someone. She slowly opened on eye and noticed it was Lord. She blushed.

"Oh! L-Lord!" Dime let the kind knight help her to her feet and allowed his lips to grace her cheek.

"Someone's flustered." He said with a raised eyebrow. She looked down.

"We got a question asking w-w-what I'd do with...Fini on...T-Thursdays..." Lord sighed.

"I see. Hey, want to go to the park?" Dime lit up.

"Sure!" The two, hand in hand, headed out the door and towards down. Back in the computer room, Fini still lay on the floor, twitching in pain from Dime's gravitationally altered slap to the face.

_**Dear infinity sword and dimensional witch  
Do you 2 like like like eachother? Lol everywhere I go starting from Feita to sander  
Deminsional witch seems to follow around... Or stand next to a infinity sword  
JUST SAYIN!  
Sincerely, Luna the lunatic Kitten**_

Fini pulled himself off the floor and looked at the monitor.

"Umm...I guess that's just coincidence." Fini mumbled, knowing there wasn't much he could say about this. He looked up, "Oh, I'd like to apologize on behalf of the rest of us for the short answers. Things have been very hectic here and they literally only just calmed down. Also, this thing does depend upon the questions we get so...yeah."

**_Dear Rena,_**

**_It must be really hard to kick and jump with such large..."assets", huh?_**

**_Sincerely,_**  
**_Phantom Thief Niko-chan_**

Since a name was not given, Sneak, Arch, and Nigh all sat around the monitor. After reading the question, all of them were now looking at each other's chest. Arch went first, blushing deeply.

"W-Well, in my case I don't do much jumping anyway. Elven magic helps to so...It's not that hard I guess..." Arch looked down, blushing more. Sneak chose to spoke up next.

"Oh it sucks Niko-chan. When I first started practicing I kept kicking my boobs!" Sneak whined, making Nigh sigh and shake her head, "They got too big! I was falling over and couldn't even walk straight sometimes. It took forever to get my head straight and work around my chest." Sneak glared at Nigh, "Unlike some lucky people." Nigh simply flicked her hair, ignoring the hateful gaze.

"As you no doubt know I have the smallest bust of the three of us. It is as such given my style of fighting, and ability to know how to manage my body." Nigh smirked at her sisters, Arch looking offended and Sneak looking angered, "Anyway, I have another session with Trap today. So, if you will excuse me." Nigh got up and walked out the room, swaying from side to side to spite Sneak for her perfect balance.

"I hate Nigh sometimes." Sneak muttered.

"S-Sneak..." Arch whined, not wanting any fighting.

_**Dear Lord,**_

_**Since April is coming(or passing), do you think you are prepared to face the 'fooling' of the young Eves; Exo, Hite and Lectra?**_

_**Sincerely, Elesia**_

Lord smiled and leaned back in the seat. He recalled the memories.

"Ah yes...April Fools is quite interesting. Given how their mothers are I bet you all think Exo is the worst of the bunch. It's quite the opposite. Hite and Lectra are the menace of the mansion in April, and Exo is busy cleaning up the mess and trying to keep me out of harm's way since I'm usually the main target of the jokes since I already have to juggle serving Emp, Nemi, and Sera. Ah, it was true hell that day because some of the other girls joined in." Lord closed his eyes as he remembered.

On that day all the other young boys were out with Teran, Aster, and Fini for a long training excursion. In fact, the only guy left in the house was Lord. Exo kept an eye on him from the shadows while Lord poured tea in the living room for Emp, Nigh, and Nemi.

"How has your day been?" Emp asked Nigh softly as she sipped her tea.

"Thankfully quiet. It's always nice when the boys are out of the house." Nemi smiled.

"Agreed." She said. The queen of weaponry glanced at Lord, "And how has your day been surrounded by nothing but ravishing beauties?" She asked teasingly. Lord began to answer but a pair of squealing teenagers burst into the room. Nigh's daughter Trap and Sera's daughter Lectra. Lectra was smiling ecstatically. Trap ran right up to Nigh and jumped at her.

"Mom!" She exclaimed.

"Oof!" Nigh grunted as Trap landed on her. She glanced down at Trap's nervous face, she seemed guilty, "What is it Trap?"

"Please don't hurt me..." She whined pathetically. Nigh sighed.

"Go on..."

"I'm pregnant." Everyone froze, Lord dropping the tea cup he was holding onto the table with a loud clatter.

"What?" Was all Nigh said. Trap got up now and skipped over to Lord, hooking his arm.

"Lord's the dad!" Nigh twitched, slowly standing up as Lord flailed for an explanation. At that moment Hite ran into the room and pushed Trap away from Lord.

"Lord! You said you'd be my husband!" Emp shot upright, she and Nigh approaching in anger. Lord closed his eyes. _Thank you El for a long and good life. I want to thank you for my brothers, and especially my lover, Dime. May my death be painless and quick._ Nemi looked over her shoulder as Exo walked in.

"Hite, Trap, stop being stupid." She grumbled. Emp and Trap stared at her. She held up a pregnancy test that showed a positive result. Exo pointed at it closely, "Hite just dipped it in one of Aunty Elem's solutions to fake a positive in case Nigh decided to check Trap's lie." Trap and Hite groaned.

"Exo! How'd you find out?!" Hite whined, knowing her mother would punish her now.

"Maybe don't leave the evidence in the bathroom trash basket?" Exo suggested, "It's April Fool's so I know you're always up to something." Nemi came up to Exo and rubbed her hair.

"There's my little prickly cop!" She praised, making Exo leap on her opportunity.

"Can I go play with Lord, mom?" Exo asked, wanting to get Lord out of harm's way.

"Of course you may, my sweet!" Exo smiled and grabbed Lord's hand as she skipped out to the backyard.

Lord opened his eyes.

"And that's how my April Fool's day was like. Glad Exo has my back, she's such a sweet girl. Well, see you next time!"


	8. Questions 31-35

**Vayne: Just wanted to remind you guys that if your question was not answered you may repost the question. As long as you have (Repost) at the end, it will take priority over all other questions.**

* * *

Questions 31-35

_**Dear Fini,****  
****as Lord mentioned, some of you seem to have already found there special someone...****  
****Would you mind telling me if YOU already have found that special person?****  
****And if you do can you tell us who please so I can slap them in the face for taking you away from me... eeeeh I mean congratulate him or her?****Yours sincerely Requi**_

Fini smiled contently, remember pleasant memories of his lover. His face as then clouded by confusion, remember a factor of the life of the Elgang.

"W-Well Requi...As you know we do a lot of romance in this house. So...I guess we don't really have a true love since well...I guess you could say we are all one big couple." Fini looked down and blushed, "How many loves have I been in? I was turned into a chick and fell for Tact...also a chick and fell for a genderbent Teran...Also dated Nigh, Nemi, Voi...Well, we drift I guess. But, someone holds a special place in my heart." Fini smiled, "Sure, Lord likes her, but me and Dime really have something close. How close? Well..." Fini chuckled, "That's our little secret!"

_**Dear Lord,**__**Ready for filler episode time?**__**  
**__**Hey, it seems that Hamel Amusement Water Park finally reopened after a certain mishap . How about some fun(alone) time with Exo for all the help/support before, while being stalk/accompanied by the rest of the jealous Eves/Sister**_

_**Sincerely, Elesia**_

Lord opened his mouth to answer but got cut off.

"Squeeeeeee!" Exo was jumping up and down. Exo grabbed his shirt as she bounced, "Can we!? Can we?! Can we, can we, can we, can we!?" Exo was beaming. Hite and Lectra were under close watch by Emp's servants as punishment so they would not be able to bother them. Lord sighed.

"Okay, we can go." Exo let him go and jumped up.

"Yay!" Lord got up and Exo grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door. They made it to the front door when Nemi suddenly caught them.

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat, stopping them. Exo turned to stare at her.

"Can I go to the Water Park with Lord?! Please mom!?" Nemi smiled.

"Okay baby, have fun."

"Thank you mom!" Exo hugged her tightly, "Love you!"

"I love you too dear, now go on."

Lord and Exo quickly headed to the newly reopened Water Park, and Exo was bouncing with excitement. Exo grabbed Lord's hand and started to pull him towards a ride consisting of a small raft plunging down a rapid waterfall into a deep pool at the bottom.

"Let's go on that one!" Exo chimed but Lord stopped her.

"Exo, you have to get into your bathing suit. Your mother would kill me if you got your dress wet."

"Oh, right." Exo blushed. Lord walked with her to the dressing room and let her go inside. He waited for a few minutes and Exo came back out. Her one piece was tight and black, plain but cute in all the right ways. Exo hugged Lord's arm, making him blush, "Can we go now?!"

"S-Sure." Exo dragged Lord off towards the ride.

As the day dragged on they went on practically every ride in the park. All but one. The sun was setting over the horizon. Lord sat on a bench, soaking wet and exhausted on all accounts, as Exo sat next to him happily, a large white smile on her face, and pondering what to do next.

"Can we go on the Whirlpool again!?" Exo said, jumping up and down.

"Exo...why don't we just relax for now? We have to go soon anyway."

"Aww..." Exo pouted, her soaked hair still retaining its layered spikes. Lord looked up to see a large ferris wheel, water cycling through the frame and the transparent seats.

"Why don't we go on that?"

"But it's boring." Exo whined.

"Come on, I know you like to watch the sunset, no better view than from up there." Lord pointed at the tip of the massive structure. Exo looked down.

"O-Okay." So, the two got in line and waited to get on. As they got closer to the gate to get on, Exo tightened her grip on Lord's shirt. Soon they sat down on one of the seats and began to move up. As they got halfway to the top Exo jumped over to Lord's side and held his arm.

"Exo..." Lord felt horrible, "Are you scared of heights?" Exo nodded meekly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because...You wanted to go...and..." Exo was so nervous she didn't notice they were moving constantly now in a circle. They reached the top again when the ride abruptly stopped, "Eek!" After a pause and a confused look down, a ding was heard.

_"We apologize for the inconvenience everyone but the ride is experiencing technical difficulties. Do not be alarmed, the problem is minor and will be fixed shortly."_ Another ding sounded as the engineers began to tend to the ride.

"Exo." Lord said softly, aiming to distract her. She looked up, "Look." Elsword looked out to the sea.

"Wow..." Exo breathed as she saw the normally blue water stained orange as the sphere of fire and passion was engulfed by the waves. The warm rays of the summer sun were calmly reduced to a warm cascade of light that refreshed the skin. Exo looked down, feeling dizzy, and blushed.

"Exo? Are you okay? Do you want to get down?" Lord would be more than capable of jumping down to ground level with Exo in tow and not get harmed. Exo suddenly sat closer to him and held his hand.

"Lord..." She mumbled something else unintelligible.

"Hmm?" Lord leaned in closer. Exo gulped and then placed her hand on his cheek. Turning Lord to look her in the eye, she gently pressed their lips together. Lord stared in shock. Exo ceased contact and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Lord...I'm in love with you." Lord blushed.

"B-But we-"

"I know love changes in our lives, but I love you. Will you take me?" Exo pleaded. Lord looked down and sighed.

"Another secret to keep from the queens." Exo lit up and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you...Thank you so much Lord!"

The ride was fixed soon after and Lord and Exo began the long walk home. Little did they know of the pair of drones following them in an advanced cloaking field. At home their owner sat on her chair, legs cross and fiddling with a lock of hair.

"Lord and Exo eh? It'll be interesting to see what happens."

_**Dear Sakra:**__**  
**__**How do you get along with Yama? I was curious since you believe in "light" but she practices "dark" arts.**_

_**HanaEve**_

Sakra gaped at the screen, rereading the words it displayed in utter disbelief.

"How could I not get along well with my sister?!" She exclaimed not in anger but of annoyance, "Yama is my precious sister, we're two sides of the same coin."

"Sorry Hana." Yama said as she came into view and sat down, "Sakra always gets so protective."

"But she-"

"Oh hush up sis." Yama said with a smile, "I'm the one in charge." Sakra seemed annoyed now.

"Well at least I'm straight." She said as she spun around. Yama twitched.

"How I chose to love is my business!" She snapped. Sakra spun around and growled.

"With two girls!? I'd understand you and Blaze, but not even remotely you and Sera!"

"Shut up! Least I'm not trying to fuck my own blood!" Both were on their feet now.

"I don't want to fuck my baby Aren!"

"You called our brother baby!? What is wrong with you?!"

"Shut up!" Sakra tackled Yama out of the frame, and the sound of growling and scratching filled the room. The camera suddenly jostled and turned to face Blaze, who placed a finger to her lips.

"Well, as you see it's like one would expect. Yama and Sakra love each other, but they always find something to bicker about. Now they're having a cat fight so I'm going to move this stuff to the next roo-Whoa!" Blaze ducked as a chair flew over her, nearly hitting her in the head. It slammed into the wall with a crack and the Hann's shrieking continued. Blaze sweated, "Time to go!"

_**Dear Tactical Trooper, Iron Paladin, Deadly Chaser, and the Chung family,**_

_**Are you all... Ripped? I mean, with all that armor and everything you must get an extreme work out and everything? Hell, I'd think you could probably beat the Elswords in a muscle contest... God, coming out of me, it sounds EXTREMELY weird... *Coughs* Well, I bet you've got enough muscles to out muscle that Veteran Commander -w-... God, this is just getting weirder and weirder... Anyways, you get the idea.**_

_**From, An0n Author**_

Tact and Chase grinned at Pala, who was blushing thoroughly in embarrassment. The other members of the family were busy with their lessons with Emp and the other girls.

"Yeah, Pala has radical abs." Tact teased, Pala's head snapped to look at him.

"Mmm!" She fumed, not opening her mouth. Chase grinned.

"She's always in the gym bench pressing all the weights they got." Pala looked at Chase now.

"Mmmmmmm!" The two boys laughed and Pala looked at the floor, shaking in irritation, "You...assholes!" Pala slammed her fists into both boys' faces, knocking them off their chairs and into the wall. Pala got up in a huff and began to unbutton her blouse, "I'll show you!"

"P-Pala s-surely there isn't a need to-" Tact shut up as Pala threw her shirt at him. He face turned cherry red and he felt like fainting as Pala leaned down and pulled down her pants.

"Pala why you stripping?" Chase chuckled. Pala threw her pants at him, the hardened, reinforced steel belt cleanly hitting his nose. Pala stood there in her underwear staring at the screen, running her hand over her smooth form.

"You see any crazy muscles here?!" She fumed, "I don't think so!" Pala grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room. Both boys crawled back to their seats, Tact still red of cheek. Chase spoke.

"Yeah, we're strong, sure, from using our weapons. But, like you saw with Pala, we aren't muscle freaks. Teran on the other hand like, does one handed vertical push-ups a hundred times each time he wakes up in the morning, after breakfast he runs five miles, after that he does crunches, at lunch he eats a snack while hanging from a branch with his knees, after that he just sits in a field and lights his claw on fire, then by dinner he just goes to bed..." Chase cringed, "After another hundred one handed vertical push-ups. So there's like no argument there. Now I have to take Tact to therapy before he explodes like his grenades."

_**Dear Tact,**_

_**What would you do if someone went and cut of your pikachung ears whilst you slept?**_

_**sincerely, ias25**_

Tact, still in shock from Pala's outrage, began to tear up. His hands flew to his little hair ears instinctively.

"M-My ears? P-Please don't s-say that!" The door flew open then and Fini stormed inside.

"Tact! What's wrong!?" He demanded, holding his hands.

"T-They asked me what I'd do if they cut off my little ears..." Tact whined, tears leaking from his eyes. Fini glared at the camera.

"Don't be so mean to my little Tact!" Fini held him rightly.

"F-Fini..."

"He's mine! My little pikachung." Fini smiled and gently kissed Tact's cheek, "Come on Tact, let's go."

"O-Okay." Fini took Tact out of the room, and then Voi came in.

"Hey." She said with a smile and sat down, "Yeah, after the popular story Truth or Dare to Love, Fini has been devoted to Tact. He's very sensitive about how he's treated and will hurt anyone who makes him cry. Just fair warning. Well, see you all later!"


End file.
